Microsoft Windows
Windows 1.0x-2.xx (1985–2001) Windows 1.0 and 2.0 were the first versions of Windows made. These versions of Windows were just to add a visual guide to DOS. The logo ressemble the Windows 8, 8.1 and 10 logo. Support ended on December, 31 2001 Windows 3.0 (1990–2001) Windows 3.0 was the version that made Windows popular because it was easier to use than 1.0 and 2.0. Support ended on December 31, 2001 Windows 3.1x (1992–2001), NT 3.1 (1993–2000) & NT 3.5x (1994–2001) Microsoft Windows Logo from 1992 to 2000.png|Windows NT 3.5x. This logo was also used in Windows 3.2, and Windows 3.11. This logo was similar to the Windows 3.1 logo, though slight changes were made to the colors. Support ended on August 24, 2001 Windows 95 (1995–2001) Windows 95 wordmark with logo Mainstream support ended on December 31, 2000 and extended support ended on August 24, 2001. Windows 98/98 SE (1998–2006) Windows 98 wordmark with logo In May 1999, Microsoft released Windows 98 SE (Second Edition) which fixes bugs and problems from Windows 98. This update didn't have a official logo. Extended support ended on June 25, 2006 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2002). Windows 2000 (1999–2010) Stacked version Windows 2000 is NT based, not part of the 9x series. It was used both for server computers and regular computers. Extended support ended on July 13, 2010 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2005). Windows ME (2000–2006) Stacked version Windows ME was known to be one of the worst Windows versions, as it was known to crash far too often and contained a lot of bugs. Thus, it's not seen being commmonly used among Windows users. Extended support ended for Windows ME on June 25, 2006 alongside Windows 98 (mainstream support ended on December 31, 2003). Windows XP (2001–2014) Windows XP print logo.png|Print version Windows XP stacked.png|Stacked version Windows XP wordmark.png|Wordmark without logo Windows XP print wordmark.png|Wordmark without logo print version In 2001, Microsoft overhauled the Windows logo again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used the Franklin Gothic Medium font for the text. Windows XP introduced a new look and feel to the desktop and the majority of the system in general, with tons of new features. It was known to be the longest supported version in the history of Windows. Extended support ended on October 25, 2014 (mainstream support ended on April 14, 2009). Windows Vista (2005–2017) Stacked version Beta version In 2006, Microsoft modified their 2001 logo to add a glow in the center of the logo and change the font to Segoe. While Windows Vista was also turned down by many, it did come with lots of new features and design tweaks. Some of the system's most notable features are: New aero design, Sidebar and widgets, Windows Defender, 3D Task switcher, Welcome center, and Games Explorer. Extended support ended on April 11, 2017 (mainstream support ended on April 10, 2012). Windows 7 (2009–present) Stacked version Windows 7 kept the same design and logo with Windows Vista, aside from the switch from Vista to 7. Windows 7's new features are: Windows snap, redesigned task bar, libraries for documents, audio, videos, etc.; And HomeGroup. Mainstream support ended on January 13, 2015, and extended support will end on January 14, 2020. Windows 8/8.1 (2012–present) Windows 8 (2012–2016) Microsoft overhauled their logo again to fit in with the new Metro design language on Windows 8, which uses one-color designs and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. Instead of using the waved windows design, it uses the real window design, with perspective, design by Pentagram. Windows 8's most notable new features are: New Metro design, Touchscreen for the new tablet called "Surface", New Start Menu (Start Screen), Apps, and instead of using the 3D task switcher, it used 2D at the right side of the screen. The original version is known to be the very shortest support version, but counting Windows 8.1 instead of this, Windows 95 and ME had the shortest support versions. Support for Windows 8 ended on October 27, 2016. To regain support, users are recommended to upgrade to Windows 8.1 (which can be done in this version without install disc). Windows 8.1 (2013–present) After a year, Microsoft released Windows 8.1 in 2013. This logo has an additional ".1" at the end and is also slightly less bold, giving a smoother feel. This logo was not officially used by Microsoft neither in advertising (where the default Windows logo was used) nor in the OS (where the Windows 8 logo was used), but it was used in some conferences. Windows 8.1 was an update for Windows 8 with some improvements, and some enhances to the Start Screen. Mainstream support ended on January 9, 2018, and extended support will end on January 10, 2023. Windows 10 (2015–present) Microsoft officially unveiled the first beta version of Windows 10 on September 30, 2014. The text on the wordmark of the logo was unbolded and the logo itself was made a darker shade of blue. The final version of the operating system was released worldwide on July 29, 2015. Windows 10's new features are: return of Start menu, new versions of apps, multiple desktops, a voice assistant: Cortana, and a new navigator: Microsoft Edge. New updates for Windows 10 include Game Mode, Paint 3D and a new interface: Fluent Design. Mainstream support will end on October 13, 2020, and extended support will end on July 29, 2025. Icons 1985–2001 Windows logo - 1985.svg Windows logo - 1987.svg|Windows 2.0 1990–2001 1992–2010 Windows (1992) (Print).svg|Print version 1995–2010 Windows (1995) print logo.png|Print version 1995–2006 1999–2010 2000–2006 2001–present File:Windows (2001) (Print).svg|Print version 2001–2014 2006–present Windows Vista logotipe.png Windows Vista and 7 logo.png 2012–present Windows (2012) (Print).svg|Print version Windows (2012).svg|Windows 8 Windows (2015).svg|Windows 10 External links *Windows Other Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:1985 Category:Computer hardware Category:Computer Category:Operating systems